


Hang On

by BlackandBlueMascara



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Afterlife, Car Accidents, Character Death, Death, Elysium, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance, requested oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Not all things end this way; Percy and Annabeth find each other again.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 20





	Hang On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eding42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eding42/gifts).



"Beep. Beep. Beep-" 

Percy Jackson's heart monitor stopped. Annabeth's heart was now slowing.  
~  
Car crash.  
Fatal condition.   
Both were twenty-four.  
Married for only one year.  
Prevented one war.  
Battled and survived two wars.   
Percy died first.   
Annabeth, an hour after Percy.  
~  
"They deserve the Isles of the Blest, Hades."   
"I tried. They wanted Elysium, Poseidon."   
"Then give them Elysium."   
"I did, Athena, I did."   
~  
Percy wandered around until Hades summoned him.   
Elysium or The Isles of the Blest?   
He chooses Elysium.   
"Sit on the bench in the park and wait, Nephew."   
~  
Annabeth was found on the other side of Elysium.   
She was summoned by Hades and offered the same choice.   
She chooses Elysium.   
"Go to the bench in the park."  
~  
She saw him, sitting there.   
~  
He waited, watching people pass by laughing and enjoying the afterlife.   
~  
"Percy!"  
"Annabeth!"  
~  
She ran towards him.   
He caught her by her waist.  
He tilted her head up.   
Her hands went around his neck.  
~  
People watched as they were reunited in the afterlife, by a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from eding42. Go check him out!


End file.
